It all started in the past
by Sabby Cat
Summary: Hiiiii


Inuyasha and Kagome are both in the same elementary school together, never noticing one another until, "Kagome, Kagome, Who is behind you now Kagome…" circle of kids dance around her making fun of her name, laughing and having a good ole' time.

A voice screams. "Hey stop that! Leave her alone!"

They all look to see who the tough guy is. Inuyasha's golden eyes burning, his growl short and fierce, and his ears giving away not to mess with him. "Ok man no need to be a meanie." They all run away leaving a crying, harmless, innocent girl in the middle. He walks over to her,

"Hey, want some ice cream?" he holds out his hand and patiently waits for the defenseless girl to answer. Kagome looks up, red puffy eyes and looks at his hand, then his face. 'He's a half demon, so he knows what it's like….' She raises her hand to his and gladly accepts it. He wipes her tears away with his red kimono and says, "My name is Inuyasha. What is yours beautiful?" He smiles a little.

"Kagome…" says weakly from crying. Inuyasha takes her hand and drags her along into the wonderful life of friendship saying,

"I'll always protect you Kagome."

! Years Later!

It's middle school and Inuyasha is dating Kikyo, and Kagome is dating Koga. Kagome and Koga haven't been on best terms due to the fact that Inuyasha is always first.

"Owe! Please stop Koga, I don't like this!" She struggles against his strong arms hurting her more. Trying to get underneath her shirt to take off her bra. Inuyasha hears this from a mile away and runs to her, running faster than he ever could before.

He slams Koga against the locker by his shirt and stares at him dead in the face. "Yo, if she doesn't want to be touched, don't touch her, ever. Got that!" He lets go of the asshole and walks over to his wonderful friend. "Are you alright?" she nods smiling, about to walk away.

"We are over Kagome! You hear me! OVER!" she leans against Inuyasha's chest, her pillow and cries. He holds his crying friend and carries her out of school, into an ice cream shop.

"Oh Inuyasha, thank goodness you came! I was so scared! I thought he was going to hit me again!" she quickly looks down and covers her mouth, 'oh no, I never told him oh no he's going to be mad… here is comes.' She braces herself.

"AGAIN!" he slams his hands on the table and curses himself. "Why Kagome! Why would you keep this from me! Why wouldn't you let me beat the crap out of him! WHY!" Inuyasha gets up to go after the fleabag and beat the shit out of him but Kagome stops him holding his hand.

"No stop Inuyasha! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry I got hurt and I didn't tell you. But I was thinking of you. Please!" His anger seizes, and calms down looking back at her.

"What?" his eyes full of hurt and worry. Trying to understand.

"Inuyasha I love you so much but I can't let you get hurt because of me or I would never forgive myself." She looks down in shame and cries, her body shaking. Inuyasha lifts up her chin in his palm and kindly looks at her.

"Kagome I love you too. Don't ever think because of you I'll ever get hurt. I'll only get hurt if you don't let me protect you. That's my job to, I can't understand why you wouldn't of told me but please Kagome, tell me when you get hurt. I don't care if I'm sleeping, in a movie, or across the world. I'll always come and be here for you. Got that idiot!" Kagome nods in a smile tears suppressing and hugs him closely.

"I'm sorry." She rubs her head in his chest.

"Don't be." He holds her close and he looks down at her kissing her forehead, "Come on, and lets go to a movie to get your mind off things." She nods and spends the rest of the day with Kagome.

Next day.

Inuyasha and Kagome are in class and are passing notes to each other trying to make plans for this weekend. Kikyo eyes the two and after class, she walks on over and sits on his desk, "Hey Inu! Want to go to my mom's cabin about an hour away from here? You won't have to worry about any body or anything bothering us for a whole weekend." She shakes her body so her boobs would giggle.

"Sure, why not. Text me the details and I'll see you soon." He kisses her cheek and looks back at Kagome once she leaves. "Sorry." He kisses her forehead and starts to go to next class. Kagome smiles sadly and nods,

"It's okay, I'll see you Monday." She hugs him and goes to her next class. They spend the day apart and meet up at the end of the day to say goodbye to each other. "I'll see you in a couple days, have fun!" Kagome hugs him and runs to her bike riding off.

"Bye Kagome see you soon!" waving her bye.

…Inuyasha's pov…

Kikyo hops in her mom's car along with Inuyasha and says, "Are you ready Inubaby?" She smiles and cuddles to him. Inuyasha nods and wraps his arm around her. Kikyo's mom drops them off at the cabin an hour away and starts to set rules for the two.

"Make sure you text me when your going to sleep and text me when your awake. There's food and movies, have fun." She smiles.

"We will mama love you!" they hug and the two go inside the cabin to drop off their stuff at the door and run to the hot tub. "I'll be right back, I have to go potty."

"Alright. Hurry back, this is so relaxing." He stepped in and lays back. Kikyo smiles and runs to his bag and runs to the bathroom. She texts Koga, 'now' Kikyo deletes her message and shuts off their phones and goes back to her baby.

…Kagome's pov…

Kagome is having fun playing games with her family and looks at the clock, 'oh god! I got to get going!' "Sorry mom! I got to go! I forgot I have to study for this big test and I have to go over to Yuki's house." In a frantic to get her stuff together.

"Okay dear, we love you and text us when you get there." Hands her a meal.

"I will mom, love you bye." She runs out the door and runs to her friend's house in the dark. It's a creepy night to be only one girl alone walking, anything could happen. Like…

Koga follows her and finds the perfect moment, "Hi there gorgeous. Miss me?" she turns around terrified and trembles when she finds out who it is.

"Koga what are you…" she struggles to catch her breath as he strangles her to black out. He grabs her phone from her back pocket and texts her mom, 'here, night love you.' Her mom texts back 'have fun be safe.' He smiles at the helpless girl, picking her up, and taking her to a place Inuyasha couldn't smell out.

Inuyasha's pov…

"Oh Kikyo, this is so relaxing, isn't it?" leans on the frame. She smiles leaning up against his hot, wet, and muscle chest.

"Yes it is, what do you want to do? Want to make a fire?" trails a finger up and down his happy trail. "We could make smores, and hot dogs and look up at the stares until we fall asleep."

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun." He smiles and drifts off in the night with his girlfriend.

Kagomes pov

Kagome wakes up with a huge headache and looks around trying to see where she's at. "Ah you finally awaken." He comes into the clearing making her cower in a corner. "Now don't be scared, I only hurted you when you were out, I couldn't bear to hear you scream." She opens her mouth and Koga runs over shutting it. "I wouldn't do that." Shows her a knife with her dried and some new blood on it. Her eyes grew wide and looks up at him.

"What do you want from me!" cries in fear.

"I want you to beg for me, beg to come back to me, and beg me to stop you worthless bitch." Cuts her wrists to where it looks like Kagome is suicidal. Crying out in pain and holds her wrists.

"Please stop Koga! I'm sorry! I won't talk to Inuyasha anymore! I won't see him! I'll stay with you and only you just please stop…" she cries and cries trembling in pain.

"That's what I like to hear, I'll see you in a bit." He slams the door and texts Kikyo, "It's done."

Inuyasha's pov

"Kikyo, can I have my phone, I want to text Kagome see how she's doing." She smiles

"Sure hold on." She grabs his phone turns it on and throws it to him.

"Thanks" he kisses her cheek and sits on the couch. 'Hey how are you doing kags miss you.'

'Hey doing all right, just studying and I got to go at the movies. Miss you to'

Inuyasha smiles and goes over to Kikyo, "What smells so good?" hugs her from behind and kisses her neck.

"Well I'm cooking you a big breakfast for my baby."

Monday

Inuyasha walks to school to find Kagome on Koga's lap, he's baffled and studies them for a second. He smells her body language and walks over to her, "Hey kags how are…yoooooou." He smells it.

"I'm fine, go away." 'I'm sorry, I love you please forgive me, I'm so afraid please save me.' Leans toward Koga.

"What no, I'm not leaving." Grabs her hand softly. She winces in pain, hissing at it, shooting Inuyasha a nuclear reactor about to go off, just need proof. "Kagome what's wrong?" looks at his hand seeing what he hated most, her blood. He growls at this sight and grabs Kagome out of Koga's lap and puts her behind him. **'Mate hurt, kill this bastard, and protect mate with life.**' Inuyasha grabs Koga and beats the living hell out of him. Kagome collapse on the floor and her body being more exposed to open wounds, cuts, and bruises that were days fresh. **'Go to mate, hurt badly go.** Inuyasha runs over to her, picking her up gently and rushes to the hospital. 'Why, why did she do this again, why why Kagome, I love you please let me in.' a tear falls and lands on Kagome's chest

"Inu…inuyasha?" he looks down hurt and sad

"Kagome, I thought I…" runs faster to the hospital.

"I know, but he took my phone and I couldn't scream because he was going to kill me. I'm sorry," sobs, "I'm so sorry, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. He hung me up and slapped me, whipped me, beat and worst of all, he raped me!" she sobs harder and harder Inuyasha holding her closer. This made his blood boil; to see the woman he loves in this much pain and suffering. He enters the hospital admitting her and they give her a room. Inuyasha follows and never leaves sight of her. Holds her hand through everything.

"I'm sorry I left you, I'm so sorry, I love you Kagome, I really do, not as a friend. Will you be my girlfriend? Stay with me and I'll protect you, I'm never leaving again, never." She smiles sadly in pain.

"Yes I will, but what about…"

"I don't care about her, she was just a fling, she means nothing to me I swear it, I love you Kagome, not her." He cups her cheek hoping not to hurt his woman. Kissing her on the lips with passion, love, concern, and worry. He breaks it apart, "Now you just worry on getting yourself better okay, I hope you know that." Inuyasha embraces her and she leans her head on his shoulder. "Want some ice cream?" they both smile and they watch hospital movies eating ice cream.

Days later out of the hospital

"Hey Kagome! Are you sure you want to be back in school? I'll help you with studying and I'll bring you your work." She smiles at his loving gesture and holds his hand walking to her class.

"I'm fine hunny I swear if it gets too much for me I'll text you and you can take me home okay love?" kisses his cheek and sits in her chair.

"You promise me?" he holds his cheek.

"Yes father." They laugh and get on with there day.

First period

'hey baby how are you holding up?'

"its been 5 mins take a chill pill you can smell me from a mile away love you taking a test.'

'love you too kaggy.'

Inuyasha puts away his cell phone and looks down at his homework and he smells her determination rising as she struggles to finish the test.

Hour later.

"Inuyasha... What. Are. You. Doing?" Looks really weird at him.

Sniffs the ground trying to get a wiff of the mangy wolf.


End file.
